


Love Bites

by Jessica_Bones_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:58:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5454182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_Bones_Winchester/pseuds/Jessica_Bones_Winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things get complicated when Dean falls for the girlfriend of a fellow hunter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Robin slammed the back door of the Impala when she got out and stormed toward her motel room. Her boyfriend, Mark, wasn't far behind, shouting her name. Sam and Dean exchanged a look. Every time they met up with Mark and Robin for a hunt they ended up listening to the two of them bicker until it blew up into a fight.

"Awkward," Sam said.

"Isn't it always?"

Dean and Sam got out of the car and went into the room next door. Sure enough, they could hear the yelling.

"Do you know what started it this time," Sam asked.

"He doesn't respect her opinion," Dean said as he flopped down on the bed and covered his eyes with his arm.

They heard the door slam, then a car door. Sam peeked through the curtains.

"It's Robin," he said. "She's taking Mark's truck."

"She's gonna go get hammered," Dean said as he stood. "I'll be back later."

He tossed Sam the keys to the Impala and ran outside. Just as Robin was backing out, Dean yanked the passenger door open. He climbed in without a word and Robin took off.

She pulled into the first bar they passed on the road. Dean followed her inside and sat on the stool next to her. She ordered a whiskey, and Dean ordered a beer. He barely got the bottle to his lips before Robin swallowed the contents of her glass and asked for another. Dean kept quiet. After witnessing a few of Robin's fights with Mark, Dean learned to let her cool down. Something Mark obviously never bothered to learn.

After the second time, he started heading to the bars with her to look out for her. He remembered that night as if it just happened. He had been with Mark, trying to talk him down, and suggested they go grab a beer. When they walked into the bar, some guy was all over Robin. She was beyond wasted, and the jerk was definitely taking advantage of it. Mark got into a fight, and Dean was barely able to get Robin out of the bar before the cops arrived. Several witnesses saw the other guy throw the first punch, so Mark was just given a warning.

Dean didn't need that kind of trouble, so he played bodyguard. If any guy got close, Dean would make it known that he should back off.

She had kissed him once. She had way too much to drink and caught him completely off guard. He put a stop to it, gently reminding her that she was with Mark, but not before he noticed how soft and full her lips were.

Now, he waited for her to start talking. It would come eventually, once the anger faded. She downed her fourth whiskey and ordered another. Dean still nursed his beer.

"He's such an ass," Robin said. "I told him. I told him that the ghost wasn't Walker. Does he listen?"

She waited for Dean to answer.

"No," he said.

"No. Even when you guys start to suggest, just maybe, it's not Walker, will he listen?"

"Nope."

"No. Why?"

"Because he's an ass?"

"Yes! He thinks he knows everything. He can't be wrong! Oh, no! That's unheard of!"

The bartender eyed Robin as he put another whiskey in front of her. Dean nodded at him, and the bartender walked away.

"Robin," Dean said, "you need to lower your voice, sweetheart. The bartender is staring at you."

"Oh, shhhh," she put her finger to her lips. "Don't want to piss him off. He has the booze."

She made a move to down the whiskey, but Dean put his hand on hers.

"Why don't you slow down, huh? I don't need you puking on the drive back."

She nodded and sipped at her drink.

"Why do I bother? Why do I stay with him?"

"Well, your answer to that is usually, because you love him."

She sighed and leaned her cheek on her fist. "I do." She pushed the glass away without taking another sip.

"Coffee," Dean said. "Let's get some coffee." 

Dean motioned for the bartender and ordered two cups. Robin smiled at him.

"You always end up babysitting me when we hunt together. You're getting good at it."

Dean shrugged.

"Seriously," she said, "thank you."

"Don't mention it."

After a couple of cups of coffee, Dean drove Mark's truck back to the motel. Mark was pacing outside their room and was at the passenger door as Robin opened it. He pulled her into his arms as she got out.

"I'm sorry, baby," he said. "You know I hate it when you run off that way."

"And you know I have to separate myself from the fight when it gets like that. You never listen to me, it's like banging my head against a wall."

"I'm sorry. You're right. I'll listen to you more. I promise."

Dean rolled his eyes as he unlocked the door to his own room. How many times had Mark made that promise? Dean lost count. He was already inside when Robin responded. All he heard was the sound of their door, and laughter a few minutes later.

Sam looked up. "Sounds like they're okay."

"They usually are," Dean said, "if by okay you mean severely disfunctional."

Dean sat on the edge of one of the beds with his elbows on his knees, and squeezed the bridge of his nose.

"You all right, man?"

"Just a little tired of cleaning up after Mark's fights."

"No one makes you get involved, Dean."

"You weren't there that night at the bar, Sam. Robin was wasted, and that guy was all over her. His hand was practically in her pants."

"What? You never told me that."

"I always wondered if he slipped her something. Robin holds her liquor pretty well. I'm sure she was drunk, but... I don't know, man. She was just way off that night. And she had almost no memory of it the next day. I can't let that happen again."

"Shouldn't that be Mark's responsibility, Dean?"

"She goes to get away from him. They're fighting."

The next morning Mark and Robin knocked on their door.

"Donuts and coffee," Mark said lifting up the box and tray.

Dean, who had just gotten out of bed, ran his hand through his hair and took one of the cups.

"Thanks."

"So," Mark said, "Robin was right. The ghost isn't Walker."

He smiled at Robin and she smiled back.

"So, then, who is it," Sam asked.

"We need to figure it out soon," Dean said. "We've been at this for three days."

"And we were already at it for two," Mark said. "That's why we pulled you in when we ran into you."

"All right," Sam said, "more research. We're missing something."

That evening, Sam finally found who they all agreed was their ghost, and tracked down where he was buried. It was an hour drive. Dean packed up the Impala while Mark and Robin packed the truck, and Sam went to check out of both rooms.

When they arrived at the next hotel, Robin was storming into the office to book a room. Dean got out of the car and walked over to Mark.

"Now what?"

"She flipped out because I didn't need directions," Mark said. "How stupid is that?"

Dean shook his head, got their bags from the trunk, and waited for Sam to get back with the room key. An hour later Mark was at their door. Sam answered.

"Is Robin in here," Mark asked.

"No, why?"

"We got in another fight. She took off."

"When," Dean asked.

"About an hour ago. My truck is still here, though. I thought she came over here to get away for a while."

"You try her phone," Sam asked.

Mark nodded. "She's not answering."

Dean stood and grabbed his keys. "All right, Sam, you stay here in case she comes back. Mark, you go east. I'll head west. Let's find her."

Mark ran out to his truck and took off.

"Dean," Sam said, "what are you gonna do, shout her name out of the window while you roll down the street?"

"No, smart ass. I saw a bar a few miles back when we came into town. I'm betting she's there. She probably caught a cab or hitched a ride."

"Well, why didn't you send Mark there?"

"Because if she hasn't cooled off they'll go at each other again. I'll call and let you know if I find her so you can tell Mark she's okay."

Sure enough, Dean saw her sitting at the bar when he walked in. He sat on the stool next to her and glanced at the whiskey in front of her. She held it in her hand and rolled the liquid around in the glass.

"How many of those have you had," Dean asked.

"This is my second."

"After an hour?"

"Yeah."

"You usually have a few more put away by now."

She shrugged. "I think I'm just tired."

"Aren't we all?"

"No... tired of Mark. Tired of the fighting. I just want one night with no arguments."

"Come on, you guys don't fight every night."

"Basically, we do. Not always like this, but little things. I'm starting to wonder if it's worth it."

Dean was surprised. Robin and Mark had been together for years. He never heard either one of them question the relationship, even after a bad fight.

"What are you gonna do," Dean asked. "You ready to go back?"

Robin pulled out her phone and opened a text message. She placed the phone in front of Dean. The message read "it's over."

"I sent that to Mark not long before you sat down."

Dean stared at the message. "Are you sure that's what you wanna do?"

She nodded. "I can't go back tonight. He hasn't messaged me back yet or tried to call. He probably thinks I'm bluffing."

"But you're not."

"No. Would you drop me off at the motel down the street? I'll catch a cab back in the morning to get my bags."

"No cab. I'll get a room and we'll both go back in the morning."

"You don't have to do that, Dean."

"I'm not leaving you alone. Come on."

Robin waited in the car for Dean to book their rooms at the motel. When he walked back out he went straight to the trunk, and Robin climbed out.

"I keep an extra bag in here for emergencies," Dean said. "Let's get settled and I'll go pick up something for dinner."

"What about the ghost? We were supposed to hit the grave tonight."

"Sam and Mark can handle it. I'll call Sam and fill him in."

Robin nodded and followed Dean into one of the rooms. He tossed the bag onto one of the beds and pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"Here you go," he said as he held them out to Robin. "At least you'll be comfortable to sleep."

"Thanks."

"You get showered and I'll get the food. You want anything in particular?"

"No, anything's fine. I'm not really hungry."

Dean came back with a couple of boxes of Chinese food. While they ate, Dean risked Robin getting angry again and brought up Mark.

"You know, breaking it off with Mark is a huge step. How long have you two been together?"

"Six years."

"That's a long time," Dean said. "Especially for hunters."

"I know. Maybe that's it. Maybe we've been together too long."

They ate in silence the rest of the time. Robin cleaned up their boxes and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Well," Dean said, "I should go shower."

Robin nodded.

"I'm just next door if you need me."

"Thank you, Dean."

He smiled, grabbed his bag, and left. He took a quick shower, then lay on the bed watching television. Dean checked the time. He had called Sam on his food run. He and Mark would be gearing up to find the grave for the salt and burn soon.

Dean was flipping through the channels for the second time when there was a knock on his door. He pulled his gun from the night table and looked though the peep hole. It was Robin. He slipped the gun into his waistband and opened the door.

"You okay," he asked.

She sighed. "This is so embarrassing...."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not used to being alone. Mark and I are always together, especially at night. I'm bored out of my skull, and I can't sleep."

Dean stepped aside and motioned for her to come in.

"I was just trying to find something on tv," he said.

"Nothing on."

"Not a damned thing."

"Do you mind," Robin asked and pointed to the still made bed.

"No, go ahead."

She climbed on top and pulled one of the pillows into her lap as she sat back against the headboard. Dean put away his gun and went back to his position on the other bed. He picked up the remote and resumed his channel surfing.

"Can I make a confession," Robin asked.

"Those are never good."

She chuckled. "I was thinking about that time I kissed you."

Dean lowered the remote. "I didn't think you remembered that. You were pretty drunk."

"I wasn't that drunk. I remember." She looked up at him and grinned. "It was nice. Short, but nice."

"Yeah, well, I couldn't let you make a mistake you'd regret later."

"Right."

Robin turned on her side and held the pillow tight. Dean saw moisture building in her eyes. Robin never cried. Drank? Yes. Yelled? Yes. But, cry? He had seen her stitch up her own bullet wounds with barely a flinch.

"Hey, hey," he said, "what's wrong?" He moved to the edge of her bed and squeezed her arm.

"One decision changes everything."

"Yeah, it can, but you can still change your mind."

"No," she shook her head. "He hasn't even bothered to call."

"Like you said, he thinks you're bluffing."

"But wouldn't you at least call, Dean? Even if you thought I was bluffing?"

Dean thought a moment. "Yeah, I would."

Robin wiped at the single tear that slipped down her cheek, and covered Dean's hand with her own.

"Why are you so good to me?"

Dean just smiled and shrugged.

"I'm gonna ask you something," she said. "You don't have to answer, but..."

"But, what?"

"The night I kissed you... would you have regretted it if we hadn't stopped?"

Dean stared at her for a moment. He took his hand from her arm and brushed a lock of her hair away from her face.

"Not for a second."

Robin sat up so that her face was just inches from Dean's. He moved the pillow from between them and, for just a moment, thought that kissing her might not be the best decision. But his lips captured hers anyway, and he heard her sigh into the kiss. Her fingers brushed over Dean's face. She straddled his lap as she lifted his shirt off over his head, and Dean wrapped his arms around her waist. Robin pushed him onto his back as she kissed him, but Dean flipped them over and pulled her fully onto the bed beneath him.

He kissed her neck as his hand slipped beneath the faded rock tee she was wearing.

"I wanted to do this the minute I met you," Dean mumbled against her skin.

"Really?"

"Damn straight. You're gorgeous, sweetheart."

Robin pulled Dean's lips to hers and got him on his back again. She sat up to pull her shirt off, then leaned down for another kiss. Dean's hands covered her breasts. Robin rolled her hips against Dean's, and he let out a harsh breath.

He rolled them over again and pushed his pants and boxers down enough to kick them off. Then he sat up and pulled off Robin's. He kissed his way from her stomach to her lips as he covered her body with his. He stared into her eyes for a moment, lightly grinding against her, giving her one last chance to change her mind. When she thrust back against him, he lifted one of her legs against his side and pushed into her.

They rolled in the sheets until they were wrapped together. Back on top, Dean thrust into her, trying to find his release, but fighting to hold on until Robin broke. When she did, her entire body trembled. Her breath hitched as she moaned, and Dean's satisfied moan soon mingled with hers. He kissed her lips, jaw, and neck while her hands roamed over his shoulders and back.

They didn't bother to untangle themselves from the sheets. Dean moved them onto their sides, and they lay in each other's arms, exchanging soft kisses until they fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When Dean woke the next morning, he was alone in bed. He rubbed the back of his fingers over his eyes as he sat up and leaned against the headboard. He heard the water running through the closed bathroom door, and decided to get dressed so they could leave when Robin was done. He could always shower back at the other motel while she was sorting things out with Mark. Then they would figure out what to do next.

"Morning," Robin said as came out of the bathroom.

Dean stopped packing and stared at her a moment. "Morning."

She held her towel in her hands, and stared at it. "I uh... I had a text from Mark when I woke up."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"What did it say?"

When she wouldn't look Dean in the eyes, he knew that whatever Mark had said made her regret last night.

"He asked me if sleeping on it changed my mind, if I slept at all... because he didn't."

Dean went back to packing his bag. "So, he wants to work it out?"

"Dean-"

"That's good, right?"

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

"What happened last night."

Dean zipped up his bag and looked at Robin.

"What happened last night was whatever you needed it to be."

"You're just always so good to me. I would hate for you to think that I used you, because that wasn't my intention."

"I get it, okay? I do." Dean smiled. "You don't have to worry about me, sweetheart. I'm fine. Comforting beautiful women is something I live for."

"Are you sure?"

Dean put his hands on her shoulders. "Positive. You ready to go?"

"I left the clothes I borrowed on the floor next to the bed."

"Already packed," he said with a smile.

"Can I have five minutes to blow dry my hair?"

"Sure."

Dean stared at the road on their way back to the motel where Sam and Mark were. He occasionally felt Robin's eyes on him, but he ignored it. It wasn't until they were a few blocks away that Robin finally spoke.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to tell Mark?"

"Not if you don't want me to."

"I think it's better if we keep it between us. If Mark and I really do work it out, I don't want to hurt him. And I don't want him to hate you, either."

"Whatever you think is best."

"I really screwed things up, didn't I?"

"Robin... you thought you were done. Maybe you jumped the gun a little, but you were hurting. You two will be fine."

"Thanks."

Dean pulled into the motel and grabbed his bag from the backseat. Robin took a deep breath, then got out and knocked on her and Mark's door. Dean didn't wait around to see what happened next.

"Hey," Sam said when he walked into their room. "Robin okay?"

"Yeah, I guess. She's next door. How'd it go last night with the ghost?"

"Went fine."

"No trouble?"

"No. Which is good, because Mark was really distracted. Did you know that Robin sent him a text telling him it was over?"

"Yeah... yeah, she showed me."

"I was on the phone with him when he got it. He almost replied back right away telling her not to bother coming back, but I talked him into waiting. I told him they both needed to cool off and think before doing or saying anything else."

"Cooling off is definitely an issue for them."

"Do you know if he ever talked to her?"

"He sent her a text asking if that was what she really wanted, basically."

"And?"

"And, they're next door. That's all I know." Dean started packing. "I think we should head out. Give them some space to work this out without an audience, huh?"

"You don't want to make sure they're okay?"

"They're fine. They're both adults. They don't need us to help them with their relationship problems."

"Okay. let's go. You wanna stop for food?"

"I could eat."

It was months before Dean heard from Robin again. She sent him a text asking if he could call her. He waited until Sam went on a supply run, then called her back.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"I left Mark."

"What?"

"I packed while he was getting food. I left him a note and got a cab."

"Robin-"

"You guys said you have a place in Kansas, right?"

"Yeah, but-"

"I'm in Cawker City right now. Where do I need to go?"

"You're in Cawker?"

"Yeah."

"That's about half an hour from us."

"Great!"

"Listen, there's a giant ball of twine there."

"Yeah, I saw it when we came in."

"Good. Have the cab take you back there, and I'll come get you."

"Why can't I have him bring me to you?"

"We would really prefer to keep this place off the radar as much as possible."

"Okay. Understood. Half an hour?"

"About that, yeah. I'll be there soon."

On his way to the garage, Dean called Sam to fill him in.

Robin was sitting on a bench beneath the shelter that housed the large ball of twine when Dean drove up, but she made no move to leave. She was staring at the ground when Dean walked up to her, and he knew she had been crying. He sat down and put his arm around her, and she lay her head against his shoulder. They sat quietly for a long while. Dean stared at the large ball in front of him without really looking at it. His mind was too focused on Robin. She would talk when she was ready, and he would let her explain what happened. But they couldn't stay here. He had to get her back to the bunker.

"You ready?" Dean asked.

Robin nodded. Dean helped her with her bags.

Sam was in the library when they got back. He stood and hugged Robin.

"You okay?"

"I'll be fine," she said

"What happened?"

Robin took a deep breath. "Nothing changed. We still fight, all the time. I'm just tired of it."

"Does Mark know where you are?" Dean asked.

"No. I didn't want him coming after me."

"Okay, look. Maybe it's good that you two take a break from each other, but I think you should call him just to let him know you're safe."

"I don't want to talk to him."

Dean sighed. "Well, then I'll call him. How about that?"

Robin nodded, and Dean pulled out his cell. He left the room in case Mark started asking a lot of questions. He didn't want Robin chiming in in the background. Mark was pissed, and with good reason, but Dean was able to talk him into giving Robin a few days.

Dean showed Robin where to find the showers, the kitchen, and her room. He turned to leave her alone to unpack, but she grabbed his arm.

"Dean... I just wanted to thank you. After last time, I know I don't really have a right to ask for your help, but-"

"Robin, it's okay. I told you."

"You're too good to me."

Dean just smiled and left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean was warming leftover take out when Robin walked into the kitchen.

"Hey," he said, "you hungry?"

"Yes. I've been trying to find the kitchen for ten minutes. This place is huge."

"Well, you won't be here long enough to really get the lay of the land."

Robin blinked. Dean knew that sounded harsher than he meant.

"You don't want me here?"

"I didn't say that. It's just that history has proven you'll go back to Mark. You love him, and you always go back."

"It's different this time."

"Yeah, well, I've heard that before."

"Dean-"

"You're welcome to stay here as long as you need to cool down and work things out with Mark, but don't kid yourself."

Dean grabbed his plate and walked out. He wasn't ready to play relationship therapist. Truth was, her being there was killing him. He wanted to believe that she was done with Mark. Dean never understood what she saw in him to begin with. Mark was always the one who started their arguments. He picked and picked, or ignored Robin until she blew up. Then came the apologies, and a promise to do better. Only he never did.

Dean took his food to his room and shut the door. He just had to stay away from Robin as much as possible until she left.

After a few hours, he left his room and walked past Robin's. Her door was closed, but not all the way, and he heard soft sobs coming from inside. He took a step to keep walking. His head screamed at him to keep going, but the sound of her sniffle pulled him to her. Without a sound, he closed the door behind him. She was lying on her side in a ball, facing away from him. He cursed Mark in his head for reducing her to this. She was strong and confident, but Mark brought tears to her eyes. Then Dean realized that his words could also be the cause of her tears. She was reaching out to a friend for comfort, and he blew her off.

"Robin?"

He watched her body stiffen, and she wiped her eyes.

"Please leave. I want to be alone."

"Your door was open. You okay?"

"I'm fine."

"I don't believe you."

"Well, tough shit."

Dean smiled. That was the fighter he knew. He sat on the edge of the bed. When she didn't object, he put his feet up and leaned back against the headboard.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked.

"No."

"You sure?"

"Why do you care? You don't want me here."

"That's not true."

"No?" She sat up and turned to him. "Then what was that comment about me not being here long?"

"Sweetheart, you can stay as long as you need. I just figured you would be back with Mark soon."

"No, I see it on your face. You don't want me here."

Robin moved to get up, but Dean grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Let me go."

"Stop fighting. Come here."

He pulled her into his arms and held her tight. Her head rested against his shoulder and her hand gripped the front of his shirt.

"You hate me," she said.

"I don't hate you. How could you think that?"

"I would hate me."

"Is this about last time?"

Robin's silence was her answer.

"I told you, I'm fine with what happened."

"I don't believe you."

"Well, tough shit," Dean chuckled.

Robin smiled until a laugh broke through.

"I am the king of one night stands, sweetheart. We had a great night, but it was just that night. That's okay. It'll take more than that to run me off. I'm here until you figure out what you want to do next."

"Thank you, Dean."

Dean kissed the top of her head, and his lips lingered a little longer than he meant them to. He pulled Robin's arms from him and moved to leave, but Robin put a hand to his face and pulled him close. Her lips hovered just out of reach. Dean took a breath.

"Did you ever eat?"

"No," she said.

He pulled her hand away.

"Come on," he said. "Let's get you fed."

Robin was there for two days, and Dean was trying to keep his distance, but Robin was physical. It was something he had noticed about her with Mark. Always touching.

She sat too close. Touched him when she passed him. Rested against him when they watched television. That was why he decided to sit in the chair while the three of them watched DVDs in Sam's room. Sam and Robin lay on the bed, and Robin eventually fell asleep. They finished the disc, then Dean decided to carry her to bed.

She gave a slight grunt when he picked her up, but he whispered a reassuring "I got you" in her ear, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

When he lay her on her bed, she squeezed tighter and nuzzled her face in his neck.

"Don't go."

"I think I should."

"I don't want you to."

Dean sat on the edge of the bed as Robin stared up at him. Her fingers trailed across his jean-clad thigh while his eyes searched hers.

"What do you want?"

Robin sat up and crashed her lips onto Dean's. His arm circled her waist as he lay her back again and moved on top of her. He knew he should stop her. He knew he should bring up Mark. But his head was losing the battle against every other feeling coursing through his body. He couldn't deny that he felt something for Robin. Exactly what, he wasn't sure, but he wasn't about to pass up the opportunity to make love to this woman if she wanted him.

Dean's hands slipped beneath her shirt and pulled it along as his fingers trailed up her sides. He sat her up, removed the shirt, then unhooked her bra before pushing her back down with a kiss. He blindly grabbed the bra and tossed it to the floor before he kissed down her neck and stopped at her breasts. He mouthed at one fleshy mound before pulling a perked nipple between his lips. His tongue circled it, drawing a long moan from Robin. He felt her hands in his hair, then below his jaw as she pulled him up for a kiss.

They shed their clothes and Robin straddled Dean. Her tongue and lips danced down his neck and collarbone, across this chest, flicking at his nipples and drawing a ragged breath. She moved down his stomach, but he pulled her back up by her arms. His mouth captured hers as he rolled her onto her back and slipped into her. A gasp and a moan mingled together as Dean sank deeper, and he mouthed at her jaw. He tried to resist the urge to thrust, to enjoy that first moment of connection, but Robin pushed her hips toward his, and Dean thrust back. Their bodies began to move together.

"Feels so good," Robin whispered against Dean's ear.

He grunted in response. He reminded himself that she wasn't his. She was Mark's. She would go back to Mark. He couldn't expect anything else. She loved Mark, and whatever Dean had with her, whatever this was, wouldn't last. It wouldn't last beyond the orgasms they were about to have before they snuggled together to fall asleep. It wouldn't go beyond that feeling of bliss that he knew he would feel, because he felt it the last time they were together. He dreamed about. It wouldn't go beyond the sound of her now moaning his name or the feel of her writhing beneath him. None of it was his. Not beyond this moment of his body tensing with her name on his lips.

They kissed as their breathing slowed. Dean snuggled up behind her and kissed the back of her neck, and as he slipped his arms around her he wondered if they would be empty when he woke up.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean's eyes fluttered open, and he smiled. Robin was still in his arms. She had turned in the night, and her face was buried in his neck. Dean pressed his nose into her hair and breathed her in. When the tight warmth spread through his chest, he knew he was in trouble. He ran the back of his fingers along her arm before his palm took over caressing her skin. He loved the feel of her under his fingers and wrapped around him.

Robin shifted closer to him. A sigh escaped her lips as she settled against him again. He held her tighter, and felt her lips on his neck in a quick kiss.

"Good morning," she whispered.

"Good morning."

He lifted her face to kiss her, and she sighed into it.

"Last night was amazing," she said.

"Yes, it was."

"So was that first night. I know I never got to tell you that."

Dean smiled at her and swept the back of his fingers across her cheek.

"And you thought I didn't want you here," Dean said with a grin.

"Feel free to prove me wrong any time."

"Don't think I won't."

Robin laughed. "I'm sure you will." Her eyes followed her hand as she ran it along his chest. "What is this?"

Dean tried to look down. "What's what?"

"What we're doing. Last night. That night at the motel... What is this?"

Dean took a deep breath. This was the conversation that scared him more than any monster.

"It's whatever you want it to be, sweetheart."

Robin leaned up on her forearm. "Are you really going to put it all on me?"

"You're the one asking."

"But I'm not the only one involved."

"You know me, Robin. I'm in the moment. Last night was great, but-"

"It was just one night... right."

Dean searched her eyes. He could almost swear she looked hurt.

"You okay, sweetheart?"

"Yeah," she said as she lay back down. "I'm fine."

"Come here," he whispered as he pulled her into his arms. "Last night can roll over into his morning, right?"

She wrapped her arms around him and sighed. Dean closed his eyes as she buried her face in his neck again, and his hand cradled the back of her head. He wished time would stop. Just for a little while.

Dean eventually lifted her face to his in a deep kiss. His hand brushed her face, and his fingers slipped through her hair. Robin gripped his arm as she melted into him.

The knock on the door brought them back to reality.

"Robin," Sam said through the door, "are you awake?"

"Just a minute."

Robin got up and pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a tee before she opened the door just a crack.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"Do you have your phone?"

"I've had it off since I got here. Why?"

"Mark just called me. He said he's been trying your phone with no answer. He got worried and called Dean, but Dean didn't answer, so he called me."

Dean saw Robin's shoulders slump at the mention of Mark. She let go of the door and went to her duffle for her phone. Sam pushed the door open and stepped inside.

"He wants you to call him ba-" Sam froze as his eyes connected with Dean's. "Son of a bitch."

"Sammy-"

"What are you thinking?"

"Sam, don't get mad at him," Robin said.

"Forget me. What about Mark? How long have you two-"

"It's not like that, Sammy."

Robin was staring at Dean. He knew she was thinking about Sam's question - what about Mark?

"You've got about two seconds before I stand my naked ass up and you get an eyeful, so-"

"I'm going," Sam said as he threw his hands up in the air.

Dean pulled on his clothes while Robin stared at her phone. He put his hand on her shoulders and rubbed.

"You gonna call him?"

"Do you think I should?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "Your choice, sweetheart."

"Because it was just one night, right?"

"If that's what you want."

Dean knew he couldn't make the choice for her. He would love to call Mark and tell him to take a hike, that he would take care of Robin now. But it wasn't his place, and he knew Robin had to want that, want him, for herself.

"Can I have some privacy?"

Dean winked at her, gave her shoulders a squeeze, then went into the kitchen. Sam was there eating breakfast, and he eyed Dean as he walked in.

"Don't give me that bitchface."

"You just can't keep it in your pants, can you?"

"You think you know something, but you don't."

"Then enlighten me."

"Why should I? I don't owe you any kind of explanation?"

Dean starting making himself breakfast, and he knew Sam was watching him.

"Is she calling Mark?" Sam asked.

"Probably."

"Will she go back to him?"

Dean hesitated just a moment. "Probably."

Sam was quiet for a while. When Dean sat down with his plate, he got the question he knew Sam was waiting to ask.

"You love her, don't you?"

"Love's a strong word."

"Okay, fine, you like her. Enough to be hurt that she might go back to Mark."

Dean glared at Sam, then looked away.

"Does she feel the same way?"

"Don't know. Why don't you ask her?"

"Why don't you?"

"Because, Sammy, if she wants to go back to Mark I won't stand in her way. I'm not gonna confuse her."

"Maybe she's already confused."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just a hunch, but I'm guessing this isn't the first time you two were together. So, who did she run to when she left Mark? Huh?"

"She was just looking for a friend."

"A friend she's slept with."

"A friend who's been there for her before."

"Right," Sam said.

"Can we drop it?"

"If that's what you want."

"That's exactly what I want."

"Fine."

"Awesome."

Robin walked in a little later.

"Could one of you drive me into Cawker?"

"Sure," Sam said. "What's in Cawker?"

"Mark's coming to get me. I thought you guys might not want him to know where this place is, so..."

"That's fine," Sam said. "I'll drive you."

"I was hoping Dean would, so we could talk."

Dean looked up. "I actually have some errands to run, so if you need to talk we should do it now."

Sam widened his eyes at Dean.

"So, we're back to you wanting me gone?" Robin asked.

"It was never a matter of me wanting you here. It's about where you want to be."

"What does that mean?"

Dean stood and stepped closer to her.

"Why did you call me when you left Mark? You could have gone anywhere. Why here?"

Dean saw Sam slip out of the room, and he was grateful. He didn't want an audience for this.

"I... I don't know. You were always so great before, putting up with me and Mark and all our bullshit, I thought you were someone I could turn to."

"And the fact that we slept together last time had no impact on that decision?"

"What are you asking me?"

"I'm just trying to understand where your head is, because you say it's over with Mark, and you come here and it seems like you're telling the truth, but now you're going back. Just like I said you would."

"I really thought we were through."

"And that's fine. I get that. If you want a friendly ear to listen to you bitch about Mark, fine. I can do that. If you want someone to agree with you that Mark is a Grade A jackass, hey, I am definitely your guy! But my bed can't be your safety net whenever you and Mark get sick of each other."

"Is that what you think I'm doing?"

Dean shifted his weight from one leg to another, and Robin rubbed her hands over her face.

"Oh my god! That's what you think I'm doing. Dean, I swear, I didn't come here for that. I would never want to hurt you like that."

"You didn't hurt me, sweetheart. I don't mind being used for sex, just don't delude yourself that it's anything else."

"That's it, huh?"

"Isn't it?"

They stood there, staring at each other in silence until Robin just turned and left. Dean grabbed his keys, jumped in the Impala, and drove until his fingers hurt from white-knuckling the steering wheel.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean pulled the car into the parking lot of a motel. It was late, and he and Sam were exhausted from the long drive. When they got wind of the werewolf they set out right away. They took turns driving to avoid stopping, trying to make it in time for the full moon, and now that they were in town, a bed sounded good.

A knock at their door woke them the next morning. Sam, being in the bed closest to the window, got up and peeked through the curtain. He let the curtain fall back and turned to Dean.

"You're not gonna like this."

"What? Who is it?"

"Mark and Robin."

Dean rolled his eyes as he got out of bed and pulled a pair of jeans on over his boxers. Sam was already in sweatpants.

"Let 'em in," Dean said.

"Hey, saw your car in the parking lot," Mark said as Sam opened the door. "Let me guess. Werewolf?"

"Werewolf," Sam answered.

Dean caught Robin's eye, but she only held his gaze a moment before looking away.

"This is great," Mark said. "Werewolves are always easier with more people. Right, Robin?"

"Whatever you think is best, sweetie. The more the merrier."

Robin smiled at Mark, and Mark returned it with a big grin, but Dean could tell Robin's was fake. Did Mark not see that?

"Who's up for breakfast?" Mark asked.

Sam looked back to Dean, but Dean just shrugged.

"Ah, sure. Sounds good," Sam said.

"Great. Meet you outside in five minutes?"

"Sure."

Sam closed the door.

"Dean, you okay with this?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Uh, I don't know, maybe because of how you guys parted last time you saw each other?"

"We parted fine."

"She was crying when she left, Dean. I had never seen her cry before. Ever."

"It was almost seven months ago. Whatever made her cry, I'm sure she's over it."

"Didn't look like it. She couldn't even look at you. You never did tell me what happened."

"And I'm not telling you now. So, leave it alone."

Dean pulled his jeans off and climbed back in bed.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"I'm not hungry."

"Seriously?"

"Just bring me something back for later."

Sam huffed, pulled on a pair of jeans, and threw a button-up over his tee.

"You can be a real child, you know that?"

Dean didn't respond, and Sam left.

He tried to go back to sleep, but Dean decided to give up after staring at the ceiling for twenty minutes. He was wide awake. He got dressed and went outside to the vending machine. He really was hungry, and he didn't know how long Sam would be gone. He rounded the corner by the office and ran into someone.

"Whoa, sorry," he said. His voice faded as he looked into Robin's eyes.

"I thought you went to breakfast?" she asked.

"No. Sam did. I stayed behind."

Robin shook her head with a chuckle. "Great."

Dean looked at her hands. A bag of chips and a soda. He looked back to her face, her gaze still wouldn't meet his.

"Yeah, well, it makes sense."

"What does?"

"You skipping a breakfast with me."

"How does that make sense?"

"Guilt."

"Guilt? Are you kidding me?"

"What else would it be? You can't even look me in the eye."

"You're such an ass," she said as she shoved past him.

"Yeah, I can be, but at least I can admit it. I don't try to pretend that what I do is anything more than what it actually is."

Dean saw moisture building in Robin's eyes.

"You didn't know what you were talking about six months ago, and you don't know what you're talking about now."

She started to walk away.

"It was almost seven months ago," Dean called out.

"What?" Robin asked as she turned back to him.

"Almost seven months. Not six." Dean stepped toward her. "Seven excruciating months of not seeing you. Not talking to you. Seven months of knowing you went back to Mark."

"What difference did it make to you? You didn't want me!"

"Says who?"

"Said you! It was just one night, remember?"

"Well, wasn't it?"

Robin groaned. "I knew it. You wouldn't admit it, but I hurt you that first night."

"You're damned straight!"

Dean walked around her and back to his room.

"I'm sorry," Robin said.

"It doesn't matter."

Dean tried to escape into his room, but Robin followed him in.

"We need to talk."

"We don't need to do anything, sweetheart."

Robin put down her breakfast and stood in front of Dean as he sat on the edge of his unmade bed.

"You're right about the guilt, but not how you think."

Dean looked up at her.

"I'm listening."

"I felt guilty after that first time together. I really thought it was over with Mark, and when he sent that text about not sleeping all night... I don't know. I felt guilty."

"You regretted it."

"No. I didn't. I felt like I cheated on Mark, but I didn't regret making love to you. Not for one second."

Dean stared at her, and this time she kept the eye contact. A pleading look, as if she was desperate for him to understand what she was saying, made him latch on to her choice of words. Making love... not having sex. Dean stood and took one step toward her.

"What about the next time, when you came to Kansas?"

"I lied to you when you asked me why I came to you. You were... so adamant about it just being one night, I got terrified that you didn't..." She stared at him a moment as he took another step toward her. "Truth is, I left Mark for you. I thought about that night we spent together almost every day. I compared Mark to you, all the time, and he came up so far short that I couldn't-"

Dean's lips cut off her words as he caressed her face. Robin whimpered into his kiss, but wrapped her arms around his shoulders, trying to pull him closer. When he broke the kiss, Dean pressed his forehead to hers.

"It was more than one night," Dean said.

Robin let out a sigh of relief and slid her hands down to his chest where she gripped his shirt. "So much more. That very first time I kissed you."

"When you were drunk?"

"I was only drunk enough to lose any fear I had of kissing you. But you turned me down."

"You weren't sober, Robin."

"I know. But then after our first night, you seemed so unaffected."

"I wasn't."

"You said it was good that Mark wanted to work it out."

"I didn't... Look, you know me well enough to know I don't do well with the feelings thing."

Robin nodded, and Dean let his hands travel down her neck, shoulders, and arms, down to her hips.

"I couldn't tell you... I was wor- I thought you wouldn't, you know, that you still had feelings for Mark. I didn't want to get in the way of that. You had to make that choice on your own."

Robin stared into Dean's eyes as his roamed her face.

"You didn't think I felt the same way, did you?" she asked.

"Honestly? No..."

"We are both so stupid."

"You won't hear an argument from me."

"We hunt monsters! We're going after a werewolf tonight, but we were afraid of each other."

"Feelings are some scary sons-of-bitches."

Robin laughed, and Dean smiled.

"What do we do now?" she asked.

"I'll talk to Mark."

"No. I should do that. I owe him that much."

"We can do it together."

"I think I should do it alone. I don't want him to feel like we're teaming up on him."

"Okay, but I'm a call away."

"Thank you."

With his hands on her hips, Dean pulled her closer against him, and let his mouth hover just next to hers.

"You should know," Dean said, "and you can make sure Mark knows it too... now that I know how you really feel, I will fight for you. More than he ever did."

Robin smiled before leaning into his lips. Dean leaned down a bit and wrapped his arms tight around Robin's waist. Her hands sank into his hair, holding his face to hers. Dean was caught up in her. Her scent, the smell of her strawberry body wash. Her taste, the mint gum she had been chewing when they first arrived. The feel of her arms around him, knowing that she was his now. All of it blocked out the world around him until one voice cut through the veil.

"What the hell is this!"


	6. Chapter 6

Dean and Robin stopped kissing and looked at each other before turning their heads to the door. Mark stood there with wide eyes, and a look on his face that turned angrier by the second. Sam stood behind him with a couple of food bags.

Mark crossed the room as Dean started to speak. He pulled back, and his fist connected with Dean's jaw, sending him stumbling back a few steps.

"You son-of-a-bitch!"

"Mark, stop it!" Robin shoved Mark aside and turned to Dean. She ran a hand over his jaw. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

Mark laughed. "Oh, this is great. I walk in on you two making out, and I'm the bad guy?"

"Mark," Robin said as she turned to him, but kept herself between the two men, "you have a right to be angry."

"Do I? Thank you for that! I had no idea I was allowed to be pissed!"

"Hey, asshat, why don't you shut up and let her talk?" Dean moved right behind Robin to let her feel his presence.

"Don't speak to me." Mark pointed a finger at Dean. "Don't you dare speak to me. When I think of all the times you were alone with Robin..."

"Mark," Robin said, "listen to me. We need to talk... alone. Let's go back to our room."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Dean said.

"Neither do I," Sam said.

He had come inside and closed the door without a sound. He stood close by, waiting to jump into action if needed. Mark was a hothead, and Sam knew his brother well enough to know he only took that punch without punching back because of Robin. A second swing from Mark would push Dean's limits.

"I didn't want to confront you this way," Robin said. "We've been together too long to end it like this."

"You mean instead of a text message? Or how about you just up and leaving me while I'm out getting food?"

"Okay, fine, I don't have a good record with breakups, but you don't make it easy."

"This is total bullshit, you know that, right?"

"Mark..." Robin rubbed her hands over her face and let out a breath. "I loved you for so long. This life... everything is a fight. I started to believe that the way we fought was just how it was supposed to be in a relationship with a hunter."

"You 'loved' me? So, you're saying you don't anymore?"

Robin sighed. "That's what I'm saying. Since the night I sent the text. That was when I realized I just couldn't pretend anymore."

"But you came back to me."

"I did. I shouldn't have."

"Then why did you?"

Robin hesitated. "Does it really matter?"

"Yes, it matters! What made you come back to me if you didn't love me?"

"Guilt."

"Guilt?"

He saw Robin reach back for Dean's hand.

"Of course," Mark said with a laugh. "He got in your pants."

"It wasn't like that," Dean said.

"Shut the hell up!"

"Mark! It really wasn't like that," Robin said. "But it did make me even more sure that I wasn't in love with you anymore. Then I got your text telling me you hadn't slept and I just felt... awful."

"You should have! When you left me and went to Kansas... you ran straight to him. Is that why you left me? For him?"

"Yes."

"But you came back to me then, too. What happened? He turn you away when he realized what a slut you are?"

"Hey, now!" Dean shouted.

"Hopping from my bed to his and back again?"

"Shut your mouth, Mark!"

"Or what, Dean? Huh? What's the big, bad Dean Winchester gonna do to me for calling his whore a whore?"

Dean stepped around Robin. Mark took a swing at him, but Dean side-stepped it and punched Mark square in the nose. Mark doubled over and grabbed his face. Sam ran to grab a towel when blood ran down his arm.

Robin watched it all through blurry vision as tears filled her eyes. She knew Mark would be hurt, but she never imagined he would be so vile.

"You never deserved her," Dean said. "Do you know how many times I sat with her and watched her get wasted because she had to get away from you? Do you know how many times I made sure she got home safe to you only to have you turn around and treat her the same damn way? You drove her away. I was there to pick up the pieces. You can be angry all you want, but you call her a name like that again and I might just empty my clip into you, you asshole."

"Dean, stop," Robin whispered. "Just stop. I never wanted any of this. Mark... I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I didn't want you to find out this way."

"You think finding out another way would have been better? Finding out that you screwed a guy I trusted?"

"No, I guess not. But you're rid of me now. I'll get my stuff from your room, and-"

"Screw that. You can have the room. I'm out of here. Have fun with your werewolf. I hope you both get mauled."

Mark, with a bloody towel to is face, left with a slam of the door.

Dean pulled Robin into his arms. "Are you okay?"

Robin pulled away. "I think I should go."

"What?"

"Mark was cruel, but he wasn't wrong."

"Like hell he wasn't."

"Dean, you even accused me of using your bed as a safety net for when things got bad with Mark."

Dean flinched. "I didn't mean that you were a..."

"I know," Robin whispered. "But it's kind of the same thing, don't you think?"

"No, I don't. Sam, tell her she's-"

Sam was gone. He had slipped out of the room without either of them noticing.

Dean ran a hand over his face. "You realize you're measuring yourself against words from a guy who once picked a fight with you because he kept trying to unbutton more buttons on your shirt, because he wanted to show you off in a bar full of drunks? Mark is an asshole, Robin! You admitted to him that you felt guilty and he used that to hurt you!"

The tears finally flowed from Robin's eyes, and Dean pulled her close again.

"We made some mistakes," he said, "but you didn't deserve that."

"You mean I made mistakes."

"No. It took both of us to get into this mess. I'm not laying the blame on you."

Robin looked up at Dean and ran her hand over the bruise on his jaw.

"You should get some ice on that."

"I've had way worse, sweetheart."

"Yeah," she chuckled. She ran her hand down to his chest. "So... what is this, now?"

"It's you and me figuring out what this is. All I know is I like being with you."

"I like being with you, too."

Dean kissed her and let his hands roam over her back before he pulled away.

"You still up for ganking a werewolf?"

"I could kill something tonight," she said with a smile. "After that, we'll talk about what comes next."

"I don't think there's much to talk about."

"What do you mean?"

"You're staying with me and Sam."

"Shouldn't we talk to Sam about that?"

"Nah, Sam likes you. And he could always use help with research and stuff."

"You really don't think he'd mind."

"After what just happened here? Are you kidding?"

There was a knock at the door, then it cracked open.

"Are you two decent?" Sam called out.

"Yeah, come in," Dean said.

Sam came in with a duffle bag, and he tossed it onto the bed near the door.

"Mark checked you two out of your room. I grabbed your stuff before he could do anything to it. He's gone."

"Sam," Dean said, "You mind if Robin stays with us?"

"Not at all."

"He means in the bunker, Sam," Robin added.

"Yeah, I kind of figured."

"You really don't mind."

"Look, Robin, I don't know exactly what happened between you, Mark, and my brother. I don't need to. You're a damn good hunter, and you and Dean seem to like each other, so you're welcome to stay with us."

"Thanks, Sam. That means a lot."

Sam walked past them into the bathroom and shut the door.

"See," Dean said. "Told ya."

Robin placed a soft, quick kiss to his lips.

"You're too good to me."


End file.
